five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:PotterHead23/Specjał za 7K wyświetleń na moim blogu
Hejoo :333 Tutaj Potterowa i mam dla was specjalik za 7K wyświetleń na moim blogu :))) Dziękuję wam bardzo serdecznie:) Zapraszam do czytania krótkeigo opka. Poznacie bliżej Jasmine i Creppy Jasmine. Dowiecie się jak koszmar Jasmine ja wymęczył. Wszystko w szczegółach :) Zapraszam do czytania :))) *Perspektywa Jas* Znowu ta kłótnia. Nikt nie docenia moich intecji. Dlaczego? Co takiego robię? Staram się być jak najlepszą siostrą, ale średnio mi to wychodzi. Patrzę w lustro. To już nie jestem ja. Nie wiem co mam robić. *Perspektywa starsznej Jasmine* Czekam i czekam. Wiem, że warto. Moje ofiary zawsze same przychodzą tuż pod moje skrzydła. Zaraz... coś słyszę. Tak to ona! To napewno ona. Taka bezsilna i zła. Jak cudownie będzie ją opętać. Ona zawsze krzyczy i się wyrywa, a to tylko ułatwi mi sprawę. *Perspektywa Jas* Nie. Tym razem jej tak łatwo nie wybaczę. Nie ma mowy. Zrezygnowana chciałam odejść, ale usłyszałam głos... z lustra. Taki mroczny... i przekonujący. Odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam.. mnie? Ale nie wygladałam jak ja. Znaczy kolor włosów i tak dalej sie zgadzał, ale wyglądałam bardziej koszmarnie. *Perspektywa strasznej Jasmine* Nadszedł czas by się ujawnić. Pojawiłam się w tafli lustra i zobaczyłam, że już chciała odejść. - Myślisz, że jesteś bezużyteczna? Po co siedzisz w tej niewoli, skoro możesz być wolna? Pamiętaj, że NIGDY nie możesz schować się przede mną- przemówiłam. Dziewczyna się odwróciła i zobaczyłam przerażenie na jej twarzy. *Perspektywa Jas* Zdenerwowałam się i jej odpowiedziałam: - Dlaczego twoja twarz jest w tym lustrze?! Zamknę moje oczy i napewno znikniesz! Jesteś tylko moim złym snem *Perspektywa strasznej Jasmine* - To nie jest sen moja droga. Ten koszmar, który przeżywasz musi się skończyć. *Perspektywa Jas* - Chcesz przejąć nade mną kontrolę? Chcesz żebym chowała się w twym cieniu? *Perspektywa starsznej Jasmine* - Mogę cię kontrolować kiedy tylko zechcę. Ty nie umiesz się przede mną schować. Jestem twym koszmarem. Ja żyję wewnątrz ciebie *Perspektywa Jas* - Nie potrzebuję ciebie żeby przeżyć. Nie pozwolę ci mnie przejąć! *Perspektywa strasznej Jas* - JA ZAWSZE W TOBIE ŻYŁAM! *Jas* - Nie! *Straszna Jas* - Z ciemnością, która zawsze stała po mojej stronie! *Jas* -NIE!!!!! *W tym momencie Jas zaczyna panikować i płakać* *Starszna Jas* - I będę wiedzieć, że teraz i na zawsze nigdy nie będziesz w stanie oddzielić Jasmine od ciemności !! *Teraz straszna Jasmine wchodzi do umysłu naszej głównej bohaterki i powoli ją opętuje. To będzie jedna i ta sama Jas tylko, że będzie zła i dobra. Gdy będzie zła jej oczy zmieniają się w dwie szparki, a gdy będzie normalna jej oczy będą normalne. Teraz każde zdanie będe oznaczać jako: Jasmine - J , straszna Jasmine - NJ J: Czy nie widzisz, że to ... Koniec już! Nadszedł czas, by umrzeć! NJ: Nie, nie ja mam umrzeć tylko ty! J: Jeśli umrę, umrzesz też. NJ: Umrzesz we mnie, będę tobą! J: Nie chcę ciemności. Uwolnij mnie! NJ: Nie widzisz?! Jesteś mną! J: Nie!! Głęboko w środku... NJ: Jestem tobą! Ty jesteś ciemnością! J: Nie, nigdy! NJ: Tak. na zawsze! J: Odjedź Koszmarze! Weź wszystkie swoje złe czyny i odejdź do piekła! NJ: Zobaczymy się tam, Jasmine. J: Nigdy! NJ: *Złowieszczy śmiech* Jasmine przeobraziła się w straszną Jasmine by zemścić się na wszystkich, którzy uważali ją za słabą. Jednak głęboko w środku koszmaru Jasmine żyje i chce się uwolnić, ale nie może... Więcej zrozumiecie jak obejrzycie to: thumb|right|335 px To tyle, Jeszcze raz thx i papatki :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach